


Бывает

by esterion



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esterion/pseuds/esterion
Summary: "У всех свои недостатки. У меня характер, как катастрофа на ралли ассенизаторов, – а Эмметт, увидев член, автоматически сует его себе в рот." Постканон, 2014г.





	1. Тед

Вот вам мой совет, джентльмены, леди и примкнувшие! Пользуйтесь гондонами — всегда. Даже в браке. Особенно в браке. Потому что если ваш партнер – достаточно осознанный тип, рано или поздно вам придется выслушать его блеянье: «Боюсь, нам нужно снова начать...» – это если повезет. Если не повезет, вы будете разваливаться на части, как наш друг Бен, не вылезающий последнее время из больниц. Потому что он со своим партнером прожил несколько лет и решил, что предохраняться уже не обязательно.

Когда Эмметт сообщил, что мы должны вернуться к практике использования резинок, я почувствовал даже что-то вроде благодарности. Сперва.

У нас была негласная договоренность: если уж кому-то так приглянулся мимолетный зад, что ни охнуть ни вздрочнуть, не стоит томить себя безысходным вожделением. Я в мои сорок восемь всеми этими преходящими ягодицами уже насытился, и мой муж полностью меня удовлетворял. Но то я, а то Эмметт. Мне не хотелось повторения драмы, разыгравшейся в незапамятные времена вокруг Горчичного Стюарда, так что я заранее смирился с тем, что такое просто бывает. У всех свои недостатки. У меня характер, как катастрофа на ралли ассенизаторов, – а Эмметт, увидев член, автоматически сует его себе в рот.

Все вышло иначе. Полгода назад назад в наши мирные будни стылой соплей ворвался Ондатр.

На самом деле Ондатра звали Саймон Фредриксон и он преподавал философию в Карнеги-Меллон, где мой благоверный учился менеджменту в индустрии развлечений. Кто бы сомневался: томный эпидорокуреец, конечно, сразу завладел мыслями Эмметта и взял привычку появляться на наших семейных ужинах как лично, так и в разговорах. Несколько раз мы с Эмом даже поссорились: он утверждал, что я закатываю совершенно беспочвенные сцены ревности и терзаю его отвратительными и несправедливыми подозрениями. Мне, конечно, всегда было стыдно, я извинялся, обещал, что это не повторится, но через пару дней снова слышал прочувствованный монолог на тему «Саймон такой умный! Такой печальный! Такой глубокий!» – и начинал беситься.

И вот, наконец, как только Эмметт заикнулся о гондонах, я понял: да, пресытившись дегустацией невероятного ума нового кумира и облегчением его нечеловеческих страданий, мой муж решил проверить лично и глубину. Спрашивая: «Ондатр?» - я очень надеялся услышать что-то вроде: «Ты опять?!!». Но нет, Эмметт коротко кивнул, закрыл руками лицо и захлюпал носом. На столе завибрировал его смартфон, я краем глаза увидел: «Саймон» и, с немалым трудом удержавшись от швыряния пижонского гаджета об стену, развернулся и уехал на работу.

Совершенно некстати мне вспомнилось, как на прошлый Новый год мы поехали в Барселону, подхватили там грипп и несколько дней валялись в номере, уставившись в кабельное по телику. Когда пробило полночь, Эмметт гнусаво провозгласил: «Чин-чин!» – и чихнул, уронив свое шампанское. 

Меня не особенно удивлял факт, что Эм со мной заскучал. Во-первых, я очень много работал последнее время. Несколько лет назад Брайан, собираясь в Нью-Йорк, продал мне в рассрочку Вавилон. И пара месяцев как я открыл второй клуб — а тут нужны были очень серьезные вложения и финансов, и времени, и сил. Я сидел по уши в бизнесе. Но это ладно. Главное, я давно уже перестал быть тем трогательным страдальцем, которые нравятся Эмметту. Ему подавай упырей вроде Дрю Бойда, чтобы восхищаться, превозносить, сочувствовать, вкладываться, жалеть и спасать огромной, как мир, любовью. Я был уже спасен. Весел, румян, уверен в себе. Смотреть, в общем, противно. 

То ли дело Ондатр! Глаза — бойницы крепости, построенной вокруг бездны душевной боли. Рот перекошен сардонической усмешкой так, что началась деформация челюсти. Глубокие морщины бороздят взбугренное думами чело. Задницу изъел геморрой размером с сизифов камень – от тяжких дум о судьбах человечества. Непонятно, как вообще можно трахать меня, легкомысленного яппи-перестарка, когда в паре кварталов живет такой смачный пасмурный любомудр.

Эмметт сообщил, что у них с Ондатром порвался презерватив и теперь нам придется предохраняться до выяснения. То есть вроде бы Эм не предполагал собрать свои вещи в ковровую сумку и полететь на зонтике к новому воспитаннику. Но я все равно сбежал, лишь бы не слышать ничего о дальнейших планах своего мужа.

Ведь он мог закольцевать композицию моей скорбной личной жизни и начать, как Блейк, с унылой миной собирать вещи.

Когда я подумал об этом, мне стало плохо. Пришлось остановить машину, выйти на обочину и стоять в сугробе, истекая липким холодным потом и трясясь, пока меня не вырвало. После этого я, несколько приободренный малодушными фантазиями об инфаркте, добрался до офиса, прихватил бумаги и начал петлять по инстанциям, путая следы и не давая Эмметту меня обнаружить.

Конечно, он хотел поговорить. Я понимал, что, просто сбрасывая его звонки, веду себя грубо, а потому написал самую успокаивающую смску, на которую был способен. Но, кажется, елей протек прямо сквозь экран, так что в ответ я получил еще десять панических звонков и сообщение: «Пожалуйста, пообедай! А то обострится язва!». 

Заботится он, хер-благодетель. Эмметт гондон, и Ондатр гондон — я от души пожелал, чтобы и эти два гондона тоже порвались. Потом, правда, половину пожелания отозвал обратно: прохвессор Фредриксон и правда пусть лечит анальные трещины величиной с Гранд-Каньон, а Эмметт что... Я был бы круглым идиотом, если бы правда поверил, что ничего такого никогда не случится. Знал, на что иду, с самого начала. То, что мой муж был мне более-менее верен на протяжении пяти лет, – факт обескураживающий и даже жутковатый.

Обедать я не стал из чувства противоречия и к вечеру лежал, скорчившись, на заднем сидении машины. И, пока не подействует таблетка, представлял, как желудочный сок разъедает меня насквозь, оставляя на обивке сидения неприятные дымящиеся дыры. А потом меня находит Эмметт, ломает руки и стенает, будто томная кинодива: «Я убил его! Я убил Тедди!!! Будь же проклят мой щедрый анус, гостеприимный к мученикам всех мастей!». Убаюканный жалостью к себе, я задремал и проснулся около полуночи.

Пора было ехать домой.

***

Эм, конечно, не спал. Усадил меня за стол, подогрел ужин. Сел напротив и смотрел, как я ем. Бледный, с припухшими красными глазами. Страдал и метался долгие часы. Может, плакал на хилой груди Ондатра, пока я заблевывал кислотой придорожные сугробы.

Когда я разделался с гарниром, муж снова предложил обсудить произошедшее. Но я сослался на усталость, сунул тарелку в мойку и сбежал в душ. Ложась в постель, конечно, я ждал, что сейчас меня начнут ласкать, но как только меня коснулась рука Эмметта, все равно вздрогнул. Мне хотелось бы, чтобы он этого не заметил, но он прошептал: «Если хочешь, я могу пойти спать вниз на диван». «Отсосать тебе?» – спросил я.

Эм завис на несколько секунд. Его мысли угадать было несложно: дескать, Тедди хочет уцепиться за обычные вечерние ритуалы. Легли в постель – ну так надо любить друг друга. Сделать вид, что все по-прежнему, и успокоиться. Мне тоже хотелось утешить Эмметта и показать ему, что все в порядке, хотя бы для того, чтобы сосредоточиться на собственных эмоциях и не переживать еще и за него. Но как только он кончил, я поцеловал его в губы, отвернулся и притворился спящим. 

Я не спал, я думал.

***

С легкой руки Всемогущего Кинни друзья называли нас Шмидтникатт. Не то чтобы мы, как попугайчики-неразлучники, всегда были вместе. Я много общался с Брайаном, даже после того, как перестал на него работать. Эмметт засиживался у Дебби с Карлом и внезапно снова сдружился с «дамами», которые составляли его круг в юности, а теперь помогали с организацией вечеринок. Да и к Майклу мы ездили не вместе, а когда у кого выдастся свободное время. Хобби тоже выбрали разные: я наконец взялся всерьез учиться музыке, а Эм поступил в университет и дополнительно брал уроки скетчинга, считая, что они пригодятся ему в работе.

Но где бы ни находился один из нас, второй постоянно присутствовал рядом — зримо или незримо. Нам уже не нужно было постоянно перезваниваться или перебрасываться смсками. Не знаю, как Эмметт, а я давно перестал упоминать его в каждом предложении. Но мы были семьей, единым целым, двуглавым педиком Темметтом Шмидтникаттом. И чем бы ни был озадачен один, до второго решение доходило еще раньше, чем до первого. Мы даже не читали мысли друг друга. Мы просто всегда были подсоединены к одной сети.

И я любил Эмметта. Видит бог, с первого момента, как до меня это дошло, я любил его только сильнее и сильнее. До сих пор иногда я просыпался среди ночи и дышать боялся от восторга – а Эм по-хозяйски сгребал меня в охапку, закидывал на меня свою умопомрачительную ногу и храпел мне в ухо. И я думал: «Господи, и за что мне такое невероятное счастье? Каждый день, из года в год, просто вот так лежать, прижимая к себе того, кого я люблю больше всего на свете? Как мне расплатиться за это?»

Жизнь-то я отдал бы за любого своего возлюбленного, и чем она была паршивее — тем охотней. Но только ради Эмметта мне хотелось за эту жизнь держаться до последнего. Просыпаться рядом, заботиться о нем и принимать его заботу, целовать его, трахаться с ним, вешать на стены в рамках его рисунки, спорить, путешествовать, готовить еду в четыре руки, сажать цветы в саду, смотреть вместе кино, смеяться, делиться всем на свете. 

Слава богу, я давно вышел из возраста, когда смысл жизни может быть сконцентрирован в одном человеке. И свою порцию радости я получал в разных местах. Но всюду был Эмметт и всюду была моя к нему любовь. Согревающая, фокусирующая, мобилизующая и расслабляющая сразу.

И если так подумать, ничего страшного не случилось. Правда, ничего страшного не случилось. Ну да, Эмметт закрутил роман на стороне. Бывает. Страшное — это другое. Ну вот кто-то, например, может поехать кукушкой и сесть на мет. Притащить дюжину торчков в общую с бойфрендом квартиру и прямо на его глазах устроить оргию. Уговаривать любимого человека принимать наркотики вместе. Это — страшное. А какой-то жалкий адюльтер — ерунда. Бывает. 

Эмметт всхрапнул, притянул меня к себе и тепло дышал мне в шею. Я поцеловал его в колючий висок и растворился в теплом океане нежности.

Не имело смысла спрашивать у него, не собирается ли он свинтить к Саймону. Нужно было бороться за свой брак, сделать так, чтобы мой муж остался со мной. Стать лучше. Сделать жизнь своего возлюбленного лучше. Не уходят из семьи, в которой все устраивает. Так ведь, да?!

***

С утра я вскочил и приготовил завтрак. Сбегал в ближайшую кондитерскую, принес Эмметту в постель кофе и круассаны с джемом. И, пока утренний сонный муж не начал соотносить мое поведение с ситуацией, я облизал и обцеловал его с пальцев ног до макушки.

В конце концов, я уже не помнил, когда последний раз мы занимались сексом так, как любит Эм: несколько часов подряд, снижая и наращивая темп, чтобы на следующий день сводило каждую мышцу бедер и задницы. Никакой Ондатр в жизни не сможет, как я! Полдесятка лет у меня ушло на одно только оттачивание навыков римминга. А уж почетным мастером спорта по членососанию я был еще в колледже. Блистаю медалями, как золотая рыбка чешуей.

Муж выглядел если не довольным, то хотя бы умиротворенным. А я лежал в его объятиях и давил любое поползновение своей калечной психики вернуться к дурацким обидам. Мне нужен был мой Эм. Он в свое время простил меня за ужасные вещи. Я, жалкий мудила, наркоман и вор, годами добивался, чтобы он меня простил, и не имел право теперь все портить.

Но когда он снова сказал: «Детка, нам надо поговорить», – я не выдержал, просимулировал срочный вызов из Вавилона и сбежал на работу. Если бы мой муж сообщил, что выбирает своего обожаемого Саймона... я даже представлять не хотел, что бы со мной было. Этот разговор так пугал меня, что я готов был залить уши сургучом.

***

Игра в хорошую женушку продолжалась еще две недели. Перед работой я убирал дом, готовил фантастические обеды и копался в саду. Ублажал мужа в постели так, чтобы он не то что Ондатра забыл, а собственное имя. А переделав все дела на задних двориках, ехал зарабатывать деньги. Пару раз заказал для Эмметта доставку цветов. И на любую попытку втянуть меня в диалог отвечал, что мне последнее время посрать некогда, не то что обсуждать вещи серьезнее рассады.

Я не хотел говорить о Саймоне. Не хотел знать, посещает ли мой муж его лекции и тем более – индивидуальные занятия. Эм выглядел встревоженным и подавленным, он плохо спал и похудел. Но я не собирался спрашивать его, что он думает и что намерен делать. Вопросы, на которые не желаешь слышать ответ, лучше не задавать. И не стоит зря трахать себе мозги, они и так уже похожи на старую шалаву – вроде самого Ондатра. Так что я сажал крокусы, готовил еду, делал минеты и молчал.

***

По понедельникам у нас был день бдсм. Вавилон не работал, Эмметт старался тоже разгрузить себя по максимуму, и мы развлекались долго и с размахом. Как-то соседи даже вызвали к нам полицейских, и когда те спросили, не творится ли в нашем доме семейное насилие, Эмметт так неприлично заржал, что один из них предложил по-дружески завезти нам кляп.

После случившегося я не испытывал особого желания быть покорной шлюшкой с кулаком в жопе. Но нарушать семейные традиции не хотелось еще сильнее: на прошлой неделе я и так предпочел сделать внеплановую гастроскопию. В этот раз пришлось позволить мужу связать меня и отходить ремнем. 

Но в процессе, к немалому своему ужасу, я понял: наши забавы перестали меня возбуждать. Теперь мне было мало опереточного унижения и декоративной боли, от которой к утру не останется и следа. Я хотел, чтобы Эмметт избил меня по-настоящему. Схватил за волосы и так приложил мордой об стену, чтобы челюсть потом собирала с пола коллегия хирургов. Чтобы мой муж, мускулистый детина, опрокинул меня на пол и пинал ногами, пока я не выблюю с кровью всю свою дурацкую обиду, все мысли о том, чем же Ондатр лучше меня. 

Ничего такого Эм не сделал бы и близко, но пока я об этом думал, я наконец-то, впервые за эти смутные времена, по-настоящему завелся. Правда, когда на очередной шлепок я снова заорал: «Сильнее!!!» – муж освободил меня, помог кончить и молча обнимал, пока я все-таки не сбежал проверить, как дела с закупками алкоголя для бара Вавилона.

В баре я раскурил сигарету и, пока никто не видел, потушил о свою руку. А потом, прихватив в ближайшем магазине пластырь и очередной букет цветов, поехал домой.

***

Спустя несколько дней, подсмотрев в расписание университетских занятий мужа, я вернулся пораньше, надеясь спокойно позаниматься фортепиано. Играл я пока из рук вон плохо, но даже немелодичное плямканье по клавишам меня успокаивало. И вот, зашедшись в музыкальном раже, я всеми помыслами находился в сборнике «Классика для самых маленьких», когда на мое плечо легла рука. Я заорал и чуть не свалился с табуретки, но Эм обхватил меня со спины и удержал. Потом развернул к себе и сел передо мной на колени.

– Тедди, ты же не хочешь, чтобы я тебя связал, а потом раз – и вместо фистинга заставил со мной поговорить? – спросил он.  
– Да уж, разочарование было бы что надо.  
– Зато по-настоящему жесткий бдсм.  
– Не поспоришь.

На этом мы оба замолчали. Эмметт, кажется, собирался плакать, а я крутил в голове аппликатуру к Лунной сонате и шевелил пальцами.

– Детка, – начал Эмметт, и его подбородок задрожал.  
– Тебе не нужно ничего говорить, – трусливо перебил его я.  
– Тедди, я просто не смог... Я правда старался. Я правда буду стараться... Я... Прости меня... Ты самое главное... Самое лучшее...  
– Не надо, пожалуйста. 

Эм зарыдал, и я обнял его. Но поразительное дело, мне не было его жалко. Я не был рад, что он все-таки решил остаться. Оглушительно тикали часы. Очень захотелось узнать, что на работе с закупками. В прошлый раз виски взяли слишком мало, а мартини слишком много. Пришел срок подавать налоговые декларации. Двое наших самых горячих гоу-гоу объявили, что собираются пожениться и переехать в Калифорнию, требовалась замена.

А от Эмметта пахло потом. Он мыться, что ли, перестал? Еще он капал соплями мне на рубашку, а рубашка была шелковая, и на ней точно останутся пятна. И обои Эм выбрал какого-то мерзкого темного цвета, вовсе не уютного, как ему кажется, а давящего, с ужасным рисунком, делающим и без того маленькую гостиную еще в полтора раза меньше.

И тут я понял, что хочу оказаться как можно дальше от этих обоев, тикающих часов и воняющего потом, сморкающегося в мою рубашку плешивого мужика.

– Никогда больше, Тедди... – а он захлебывался своими рыданиями, икал и задыхался.  
– Эм, не нужно обещать. Пожалуйста, не говори мне, что больше не будешь так делать. Ты уже говорил это.  
– Я...  
– Ты это ты, Эм. Просто ты это ты. 

Эмметт вытер нос рукавом, слегка отстранился и посмотрел куда-то в угол, мимо меня.

– Тедди... Скажи... Ты все еще меня любишь?

Мне хотелось напомнить о каждой невероятной постельной сцене, что я разыграл за эти недели, привести небывалое половое рвение в качестве аргумента. Типа кто же без любви будет вытворять такое в моем-то возрасте каждый божий день. Но вместо этого я сам не понял, как открыл рот и сказал:

– Мне кажется, нам лучше будет разъехаться.

Эмметт, услышав это, перестал реветь. Он задержал дыхание, поднял брови и молча, не мигая, пялился в пол.

– Эм, – продолжил я, – эти пять лет были лучшими в моей жизни. Я никогда не был и вряд ли когда-нибудь буду так счастлив. Спасибо тебе за это. Просто все заканчивается.

Он кивнул и хрипло спросил:

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я съехал?  
– Нет, нет, я сам уеду.  
– Это же твой дом. Ты его купил.  
– Я купил его тебе. А еще от меня съезжал Блейк, и я помню, как остался... в той квартире. Нет, лучше я сам. Сначала в отель, а потом сниму апартаменты.  
– Тедди... Мы ведь еще... Мы будем видеться?  
– Конечно, детка. Но я не могу прогнозировать когда.

Я поцеловал Эмметта в лоб и пошел паковать свой хлам.


	2. Эмметт

Дом, в котором я живу, всегда был очень маленьким. Крошечная гостиная, отделенная барной стойкой от кухни. Фиолетовый диванчик, на котором можно спать, только скрючившись, как креветка. Обеденный стол у окна, два стула по длинной стороне, один по короткой. Если ждешь много гостей, нужно отодвинуть диван к стене, вытащить стол на середину и достать из гаража складные стулья. На втором этаже спальня, в которой помещаются только кровать, шкаф и пара тумбочек. Две тесные ванные. Кабинет: письменный стол со стулом, книжные стеллажи, кресло и мой этюдник. Пианино Теда мы втиснули в угол между гостиной и прихожей. Теперь там вешалка для пальто, которую я достал с чердака, лишь бы не оставалось пустого места. 

Я не мог видеть эти пустые места. Наш малюсенький домик внезапно раздался во все стороны, стал огромным и очень тихим. 

Эта тишина так давила на уши, что находиться в ней я просто не мог. Даже спать не мог. Включал телевизоры на обоих этажах, но все равно чувствовал себя, как под водой. Хотелось зажать уши и закричать. Так, наверное, и сходят с ума.

Детка, милый мой, хороший детка, что же я натворил!

Сидел тут на днях, пытался тебя нарисовать. Но у меня все не получалось. Твой образ постоянно меняется и ускользает. 

Вот тебе тридцать, стрижка, которая тебе не идет, одежда, которая тебе не идет. Ты словно вырезан из другого, неуютного мира и наклеен в этот. Сутулишься у барной стойки, будто думаешь, что недостоин находиться в этой реальности. А вот ты в модной рубашке, волосы уложены, лицо спокойное и уверенное: знаешь, что получишь все, что захочешь, потому что ты сильный и с чем угодно справишься. Еще как-то ты побрился налысо, чтобы моей плеши не было одиноко блестеть на солнце. Тогда я и понял, что хочу прожить с тобой всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Я помню, что у тебя асимметричная улыбка и ты поднимаешь одну бровь, если говоришь что-то смешное. Запрокидываешь голову и оскаливаешь зубы, когда кончаешь. Расслабляешься сразу после — на полминуты, не больше. 

А когда я сказал тебе о Саймоне, за несколько секунд твое лицо сменило сразу несколько выражений: непонимание, удивление, обида, злость. И наконец застыло. Я готовился выслушивать вопли, оправдываться. Но ты опустил глаза, повернулся и ушел.

Вот Саймона я нарисовал бы легко. Печальная полуулыбка, худое породистое лицо, нос с горбинкой, глубокая морщина между бровей. Его образ застыл на том моменте, когда мы провожали закат у реки. Саймон облокотился на перила моста и смотрел, как солнце бросает треугольные золотые лучи через дыры в облаках. Потом повернулся и перевел взгляд на меня. И сказал, что в жизни случается немного мгновений совершенной красоты — и это одно из них. Что он хочет запомнить каждый штрих и каждую деталь.

Запомнил и я. Мгновение совершенной красоты, о которое разбилась моя жизнь.

Рисовать Саймона мне не хотелось. Мне вообще не хотелось больше Саймона. Признавшись Теду, я в тот же вечер поговорил и с ним, сказал: мне очень жаль, но общаться нам больше не стоит. А в определенный момент я понял, что и сам внутренне называю Саймона Ондатром. И когда он звонит, испытываю одно чувство: злость, что это не Тедди. Я не имел никакого права злиться, это я был во всем виноват. Но ничего не мог с собой поделать.

Когда Тед сказал, что уходит, я очень хотел его остановить. Мне известно штук двадцать кнопок, нажав на которые можно получить от него что угодно. Обычно, если мне было нужно, я пользовался тремя. Первая: просто сказать. Аргументированно изложить свою позицию, апеллировать к логике, быть практичным. Вторая: взять ситуацию под контроль, снять с Теда ответственность. Третья: заняться с ним сексом. Сочетание действовало практически безотказно. Но я уже не справился с ситуацией, аргументы мои были курам на смех, а секс стал жутко странным – или странно жутким. Тедди проделывал со мной все, что только может делать любовник, а мне не позволял лишний раз к нему прикоснуться. 

Но главное, за эти три недели только слепой не заметил бы, что Тед снова начал скатываться в саморазрушение. 

Как в легенде о Гиацинте, Тед был ранен и всюду вокруг себя рассыпал цветы. Просто завалил меня пионами, розами, фрезиями, хризантемами. Я хотел сказать, что сам должен бегать за ним с букетами, разбрасывая их, как Флора, – но как только я открывал рот, Тед панически сбегал. И раз за разом я не мог заставить себя надавить на него, сделать так, чтобы он меня выслушал. 

Мне казалось: а вдруг само собой все как-то наладится? Может, пройдет время и он меня простит?

Ничего не наладилось бы. Тед продолжил бы гробить себя, молча, у меня на глазах. Я уже видел это однажды. Поэтому, когда он сказал, что уходит, я не стал спорить и уговаривать его остаться. У меня не было права держать его здесь со мной после того, что я сделал.

И я чувствовал себя теперь кладбищенским ангелом. Сидел в этом ставшем огромным доме, и на мои плечи беззвучно хлопьями ложился снег, снег, снег...

***

Две недели я провел в ледяном оцепенении. Отменил всю работу и перестал ходить в университет. Лежал на нашей с Тедом кровати и тупо смотрел на экран телефона. Когда мне становилось совсем холодно, вставал под такой горячий душ, что разве не покрывался волдырями. Почти каждый день заходила Дебби. Первую неделю она заставляла меня есть, вторую – перестать есть. Говорить я не мог даже с ней, но от ее болтовни становилось полегче. 

И вот, наконец, мне стало лучше. Я сходил в салон красоты, сделал омолаживающую маску, покрасил ресницы и понял, что готов потихоньку начать возвращаться к нормальной жизни. В первую очередь – поехать к Майклу за утешением и ободрением. Еще мне хотелось узнать, как дела у Тедди, сам он занес меня в черный список телефона и забанил во всех соцсетях. 

Майки усадил меня за стол, вручил кружку какао и начал рассказывать:

– Тед снял квартиру. Огромную квартиру, в ней можно классы по бальным танцам проводить. Белые стены, белый ковер, белая мебель, зеркало во всю стену. Работает, как всегда, целыми днями. Говорит, счастлив. Вроде как он пять лет дрожал от ужаса, что тебя потеряет. А теперь наконец это случилось, и он вдохнул полной грудью.

Когда я это услышал, подумал, что дышать больше не смогу в принципе. 

Хлопнула дверь, и из прихожей раздалось радостное "привет, папули!" Хантера. Бен вышел поздороваться, поцеловал Майкла, похлопал по плечу меня и вернулся к своим конспектам лекций. Подумав, что вот он, дом, полный любви, я снова чуть не разрыдался. А Хантер плюхнул на стол пакеты с продуктами и просил:

– Что с тетушкой Шмидтникатт? Порвала колготки? 

Майкл цыкнул на него, а я ответил:   
– Тетушке придется вернуть девичью фамилию.

Хантер так и сел.  
– Эмметт, ты что? У вас с Тедом все настолько серьезно?

Майкл попытался объяснить сыну, что мне и так плохо и я точно не захочу все это повторять по второму кругу. Но Хантер все-таки заставил меня рассказать и про Саймона, и про то, какой я идиот. Выслушал, покачал головой, почесал бороду и спросил:

– Как ты собираешься его возвращать? 

Все мы замолчали. Я пытался проглотить комок в горле. Наконец мне удалось выдавить из себя:  
– Майкл говорит, ему и без меня хорошо. Дышит полной грудью, танцует бальные танцы на белом ковре.  
– Эй, стоп, – нахмурился Майкл, – я вообще не это имел в виду.

Нахал Хантер перебил его:  
– Слушай, Эм. Это твоя семья. Если бы я так облажался перед Люси...  
– Раз Тедди... – скрипел я. – Раз Тедди без меня счастлив, я не должен...   
– Дайте мне договорить! – продолжил Майкл. – Мы все знаем Теда. Сейчас он может нести что угодно. Чувство новизны и все такое. Он ужасно обижен. А потом не успеешь оглянуться, он уже сидит на...  
– Если бы... – снова прервал его Хантер, делая страшные глаза. – Если бы я так облажался перед своей Люси! Я бы наизнанку вывернулся. Я бы что угодно сделал.  
– Особенно учитывая... – продолжил Майкл.  
– Папочка! Не надо его пугать!  
– Рано или поздно до Теда дойдет... – мрачно сказал Майкл, осекся и покачал головой. 

Я посмотрел на лучшего друга и задумался. Ситуация виделась совершенно в новом свете. Да, Тед принял решение уйти, я был перед ним виноват. Но если своей отвратительной выходкой я так сильно его ранил, это вовсе не значило, что мое отсутствие его исцелит.

– То есть, - спросил я, – вы не считаете, что я буду эгоистом и свиньей, если постараюсь его вернуть?  
– Нет, конечно! – ответил Майкл. А Хантер заорал на меня:  
– Какая разница!!! Ты посмотри на себя. Как ты без него собираешься жить?!

Майкл от этих слов здорово погрустнел. Им все-таки и без меня проблем хватало. Бедный Бен. Хантер обнял Майкла за плечи и проникновенно сказал:

– У моих стариков есть я, надежда и опора. И Люси тоже. И малыш, которого мы усыновим, когда поженимся. А ты иди и будь мужиком. Ты любишь Теда, и он тебя любит. Верни его. И чувак, успокойся. Хватит рыдать. Я даже знаю, чем могу помочь.

Я высморкался, допил какао, и мы начали думать. Хантер, закончивший колледж и работавший в полиграфии, делал листовки, флаеры и рекламные буклеты для Теда. И периодически они обедали вместе и обсуждали дела. Майкл обещал Тедди не давать мне адрес его квартиры, и я не хотел подставлять друга. А отловить Теда в офисе было невозможно, потому что большую часть дня он проводил в разъездах по городу. Но раз уж я решил вывернуться наизнанку и сделать что угодно, мне нужно было хоть иногда знать, где находится мой возлюбленный. Хантер вот – знал.

А я, в конце концов, профессиональный организатор вечеринок. Скоро у меня будет степень. Эмметт Ханникатт из чего угодно может сделать представление в восьми актах. И если ему хочется, чтобы четверть их них оказались половыми, так тому и быть.

Впервые за два месяца я возвращался домой в отличном настроении, воодушевленный и точно знающий, что делать. С кончиков моих пальцев летели искры. Мне предстояло выяснять, договариваться, устраивать и организовывать очередное, самое главное волшебство.

***

А через неделю я сидел в Вуди и лакал "Маргариту" за "Маргаритой". 

Я потратил бешеные деньги и годовой запас фейской пыльцы, чтобы уговорить меццо Питтсбургской оперы в назначенный час прийти в ресторан и спеть для Теодора Шмидта его любимую супер-занудную арию Секста из "Милосердия Тита". Певица возмущалась, что выучить эту арию не успеет и должна будет петь с листа, теряя достоинство. Пришлось трижды в деталях поведать ей историю нашей с Тедди любви и с каждым разом рассказывать все жалостнее. В итоге мы оба впали в безобразную слезливую меланхолию и так напились, что я всерьез опасался, не забудет ли меццо этот разговор и не придется ли его повторить – моей печени все-таки уже не двадцать лет! Но певица оказалось сильна духом: позвонила на следующий день и заломила такую цену, что я пожалел, что завязал с актерской карьерой. 

Я ужасно беспокоился, не передумает ли дива в последний момент, но, вроде бы, все прошло без сучка без задоринки. Не считая того, что Тед дослушал арию, вежливо похлопал и продолжил обсуждать с Хантером листовки, будто ничего и не случилось. Ну что же, надеюсь, хоть остальным посетителям ресторана понравился мой сюрприз. А я был дураком, что никогда не делал для Теда ничего подобного, пока мы жили вместе. Теперь было поздно. 

Где-то на десятой "Маргарите" в Вуди пришел Брайан. Увидел меня и подсел рядом.

– Ну что же, – промурлыкал он, – вас с Теодором можно поздравить?

Я попытался швырнуть в него бокал, но промахнулся и только залил свой свитер. Брайан хмыкнул и продолжил:

– Вы закончили с пасторалью "Старые Пидоры" еще до того, как начали менять друг другу подгузники?  
– Слушай, – попросил я, – пожалуйста, прекрати. 

Брайан взял себе виски, и некоторое время мы молча пили вместе. В конце концов я не вынес этой паузы и спросил:   
– Что мне делать?  
– Я-то откуда знаю? Это ты у нас рубрика "Советы Хренолога".  
– Ты теперь его лучший друг, – я попытался усмехнуться, но вместо этого, конечно, зарыдал. 

Брайан жестом попросил повторить напитки и заговорил:  
– Ханникатт, у тебя есть преимущество. Ты оставался с Теодором, когда он был чмом дрочащим. И сначала даже когда он был чмом торчащим. Нормальный человек бежал бы от того, кто видел его в таком скотском состоянии. Но наш Теодор не таков. Он все помнит. Или вспомнит. Будь поблизости, когда это случится, и все. 

Некоторое время я обдумывал эти слова, а потом заплатил за нашу выпивку.

– Только знаешь, Ханникатт, – он опрокинул еще стакан.  
– Да?  
– Ты подумай сначала.  
– О чем?  
– Действительно ли он тебе нужен?  
– Господи, конечно, он мне нужен!  
– Ты ведь снова прокололся. Если ты и дальше намерен так лажать, оставь лучше Теодора в покое. Пусть найдет себе кого-то, кто врет получше.

Брайан похлопал меня по плечу и ушел. А я сидел, размазывал по лицу слезы и вспоминал: раньше, если мне случалось перебрать в баре, Тед вез меня домой. Вытаскивал из машины, складывал на кровать и разувал, бурча: "Пьяная мать – горе в семье!" А утром приносил аспирин и массировал мне голову.

Как я добрался в этот раз, даже не помню. Но проснувшись утром, я еще до того, как выпил таблетку, заказал в офис Вавилона такое количество цветов, что хватило бы на оба клуба, белоковерные апартаменты и центральную площадь Питтсбурга.

Я присылал цветы каждый день в течение двух недель. Каждый вечер они с курьером возвращались ко мне обратно и я заказывал новые. Пока наконец не зазвонил телефон, и я не услышал сердитый голос Теда.

– Эм, прекрати это! – сказал он.  
– Что – это?  
– Если ты хочешь, чтобы я открыл новый бизнес, тут я не очень понимаю, что делать с налогообложением.  
– Спиши как благотворительность.  
– Что ты вообще пытаешься этим сказать? Цветы в знак извинения? Так вот, ты же не думаешь...  
– Согласно языку цветов, – я позволил себе перебить Тедди, и он на удивление покорно замолчал, – в знак извинения дарят вербены. Я прислал тебе махровые гвоздики, потому что считаю тебя талантливой личностью с необычайной внутренней красотой. Астры говорят, что я очень скучаю в разлуке. Амариллисы – что я испытываю страстную любовь.

Тед хмыкнул. Еще бы, эти метровые стебли, сантиметров семь в толщину! Но потом он сварливо продолжил:  
– Интересно, страстную любовь к кому?  
– Слушай, Тедди. Ты можешь возвращать мне эти цветы сколько угодно, но я все равно буду слать тебе новые.  
– Зачем? Ты думаешь, я нанюхаюсь тут настурций, прощу тебя и вернусь?  
– Я же сказал, что в знак извинения дарят вербены. Нет. Ты сам писал мне десять лет назад: если что-то и поможет, то только время и природное великодушие. Которого у тебя, кстати, хоть отбавляй. Я просто понял, что никогда не ухаживал за тобой и не добивался тебя. Это всегда делал ты. Теперь я намерен наверстать упущенное.  
– Ну а если не поможет? Откроешь ларек?  
– Тедди, когда кто-то за кем-то ухаживает, всегда есть риск, что ухаживания не примут. Я готов на это пойти.

На некоторое время он замолчал. Потом спросил:

– А как ты уговорил Лору Клейком спеть в ресторане? Я со стула чуть не свалился, когда ее увидел.  
– А как ты когда-то с Заком О`Тулом договорился?  
– Спасибо, Эм. Это было круто. Пока.  
– Спокойной ночи, Тедди.

Выключив телефон, я поймал кота и станцевал с ним пасодобль. Швы пусть накладывают утром.

***

На следующий день цветы снова ко мне вернулись. Но я уже знал, как действовать дальше и какого момента ждать. 

А пока решил обновить вид моего дома. Нужно было сделать так, чтобы Тед захотел сюда вернуться. Да и мне пошла бы на пользу перемена обстановки. 

Мы с Карлом ободрали стены и покрасили их в слоновую кость и нежно-персиковый. Потом я сменил обивку мебели, купил стеклянный стол, выкинул стулья и шкафы и заказал новые, светлого дерева. Сам поменял проводку и все освещение. Повесил в гостиной здоровущую хрустальную люстру совершенно оперного вида. Рабочие сломали стену между кабинетом и спальней, я постелил белый пушистый ковер, а на стену повесил огромное зеркало: пусть детка смотрит, как я его трахаю. По примеру Линдси и Мелани переделал чердак в студию, купил туда большой письменный стол на два компьютера, модерновые кресла и прозрачные акриловые стеллажи. 

У кого-то ушли бы на такой ремонт месяцы и годы. Но я был взвинчен, плохо спал и хотел занять руки чем-то кроме эротических фантазий о воссоединении с Тедди. Так что потратил около трех недель – и все свои сбережения за последние годы. Пора было возвращаться к работе, так что я обзвонил старых клиентов и стряхнул пыль с органайзера.

Телефон к Теду все еще не прозванивался, но Майкл сказал, что мой возлюбленный регулярно между делом спрашивает, как я. То, что он все еще злится и прикладывает усилия, чтобы избегать меня, скорее, радовало. Потому что больше всего я боялся равнодушия. Если бы Теду стало совсем все равно, это был бы конец. 

Продолжая слать цветы, сам я встречи не искал. Во-первых, пусть Тед действительно соскучится, а во-вторых, он ни в коем случае не должен был раздражаться и считать, что я его преследую. Мне нужно было появиться триумфально и будто бы ненароком. Для этого отлично подходил мальчишник наших ребят Джесси и Бобби. Они были гоу-гоу в Вавилоне, и я приятельствовал с обоими – так что в любом случае на вечеринку в клуб меня приглашали. 

А главное, Тед по-прежнему был чертовски сентиментален, а я — чертовски хорош в тесных брюках. 

***

Все складывалось как нельзя лучше. Вечер получился удивительно романтичным. Ребята были так поглощены друг другом, что пропустили всю шоу-программу и чуть сами не устроили порно-перфоманс в первых рядах. Ведущий растрогался и после очередного унизительного конкурса прочитал прочувствованную речь о любви, семье и поддержке. 

Майкл сбросил мне смс, что Брайан весь вечер разглагольствует, как мерзок, противоестественен и обречен на неудачу любой брак, а уж между гомиками и подавно. Отвращение наконец дошло до критической отметки, и Тедди начал возражать. А глядя на счастливых Джесси и Бобби, он даже пустил слезу.

И вот оно! Я спустился с балкона на танцпол, и пламя мое сияло ярче солнца. В мои сорок три я по-прежнему был отличным танцором, великолепно выглядел и мог поймать это пьянящее чувство, что здесь, в этом клубе, меня хотят все! Ну, мы не считаем Джесси и Бобби, извращенцев, импотентов и фанатов Брайана. Главное – меня хотел Тед.

Я кожей ощущал, как детка любуется мной. Поворачивался к нему спиной, позволял спокойно пожирать меня глазами и думать, что я этого не замечаю. Потом бросал на него взгляд из-за плеча. Тед обожал, когда я кружусь, резко поворачивая голову, подняв руки над головой. И я кружился, поймав точку и зафиксировав взгляд на его лице. 

Совершенно определенно Тедди все еще нравилось смотреть на меня. Но и совершенно определенно он не собирался ко мне подходить. А в конце концов и вовсе отвернулся, облокотился о барную стойку и пил свою газировку. Впервые я пожалел, что Тед завязал с алкоголем.

Ладно. Я набрался решимости и двинулся к своему возлюбленному. Тед заметил мой маневр и попытался ускользнуть. Но я был быстрее. Оказался рядом, взял Теда за плечо и, перекрикивая музыку, заорал:

– Слушай, перестань от меня бегать!  
– Я от тебя не бегаю. То есть бегаю, но... Давай я сам буду решать, куда и от кого мне бегать?

Он прокричал это, но остался на месте. А я попросил себе коктейль, отпил немного и сказал ему в ухо:  
– Ты помнишь? Тут мы первый раз поцеловались.

Майкл дал отмашку, и заиграла та самая песня. Я знал, что Тед вряд ли вспомнит, но надеялся, что где-то в глубине души он почувствует. 

Мы и правда стояли на том самом месте, где я поцеловал своего крошку в первый раз. Я все еще мог позволить себе носить прозрачные футболки, и на мне был тот самый полосатый лонгслив. Я держал в руках коктейль. А детка снова был расстроен, зол и отводил взгляд. 

– Тедди, посмотри на меня!  
– Слушай, я ничем не могу тебе помочь!  
– Посмотри на меня, пожалуйста.

И он посмотрел. Губы сжались в нитку, глаза красные, плечи напряжены так, что можно шею сломать. Маленький хрупкий детка. Тот, за чью любовь я отдал бы сейчас что угодно. Я приблизил свое лицо к его и прошептал:

– Твои глаза... В них же нырять можно! А твои губы… Они такие... Такие... — я положил руку Теду на шею и прижался губами к его губам. Ухо любимого оказалось между моих пальцев — самое гладкое и приятное ухо на свете. 

И Тед ответил на поцелуй. Его губы и язык были мягкими, он все еще чувствовал ко мне нежность. "Поехали ко мне..." – сказал мой милый сладкий крошка и, взяв меня за руку, повел из клуба прочь.

***

Тело Тедди я знал вдоль и поперек. Куда лизнуть, чтобы он забыл обо всем на свете. Как заставить его кончить в пять движений. Последовательность действий, которая сводит его с ума. Но сейчас я любил его так, будто впервые прикасался к нему. Изучал его, будто это снова был наш первый раз. И наконец он позволил мне сделать все, что я хочу. Даже больше, чем раньше.

А утром я уехал домой. Заказал для своего возлюбленного доставку цветов – и впервые он не вернул мне их обратно.

***

Нужно было выдержать время. Хотя бы несколько дней. Дать Теду собраться с мыслями. Внести последние штрихи в дизайн интерьера. Заработать денег. Наверстать упущенное в учебе.

Наконец я открыл шкатулку и взял оттуда гвоздь Паваротти. Тот, что я купил на ebay и подарил Теду на свадьбу вместо выброшенного во время первой попытки съехаться. Второе поколение счастливого оперного гвоздя мы вбили в стену прихожей. Заново украшая дом, я вытащил гвоздь и ждал нужного момента.

Момент настал. Я знал адрес. И у меня появилась надежда, что по этому адресу меня если и не ждут, то хотя бы откроют дверь.

Дверь открыли. И наконец-то Тед готов был со мной говорить. Он сварил нам кофе, поставил чашки на столик и сел на диван рядом со мной.

– Эмметт. Мне почти пятьдесят. А я и в три не мог похвастать крепкими нервами. И я всегда был морально готов к кому-то вроде Дижона. Но что ты снова захочешь исцелять своей любовью какого-нибудь неудачника – это для меня перебор, понимаешь? Раз твоя миссия – спасать эмоционально неполноценных и умственно усталых, мне лучше остаться здесь одному.

Я смотрел на нас в зеркало и вспоминал. Когда-то очень давно мне казалось, что мой друг Тедди – такой взрослый, сильный, самостоятельный. Поддерживает меня, как ребенка, выручает и приходит на помощь: то сотню одолжит без возврата, то к врачу за руку сводит. Спустя всего-то пару лет оказалось, что он маленький и его очень легко сломать. А потом он и правда вырос. Стал способен не только держаться, но и получать от жизни все, что захочет. Только хрупкости ему это не убавило. Какой ты теперь, малыш?

Тед, помолчав, продолжил: 

– Обо мне никто никогда не заботился так, как ты, Эм. Но ты знаешь, я пожил тут один и понял, что наконец могу полностью взять заботу о себе в свои руки. Я сейчас даже не об онанизме, хотя в нем я достиг немыслимых высот. Лежал тут недавно один, на двуспальной кровати, в позе снежинки, и вдруг понял: я могу без тебя. Могу вообще один. Я отлично справляюсь. 

Мне захотелось обнять его, но я знал, что сейчас лучше сдержаться. Так что я просто сказал, стараясь, чтобы голос мой звучал тепло и спокойно:

– Тедди, это ведь очень хорошо. Что ты все это понял. И что ты справляешься без меня. 

Детка поднял на меня взгляд. Невероятной красоты глаза. Под седой челкой они выглядели совсем не так, как раньше. Ничего драматического, рокового, мефистофелевского. Светло-карие глаза взрослого мужчины.

– Это отлично, – продолжил я, – что мы можем позаботиться каждый о себе. Потому что у нас наконец-то появился шанс понять, каково это: справляться, но все равно выбирать друг друга. 

Тед вздохнул.

– Детка, я сделал ужасную вещь, – я все-таки не выдержал и смахнул рукавом слезы. Тедди протянул мне пачку салфеток.  
– Да нет, ты просто...  
– Я не просто был собой. Я ранил тебя. И я позволил тебе уйти. Это было действительно ужасно. Мне тяжело будет простить себя за это. Тебе, надеюсь, легче, потому что нельзя постоянно таскать в себе такую тяжесть. Но ты знаешь, Тедди, это все еще я. Не твой муж. Даже не твой друг, наверное. Но я по-прежнему Эмметт Ханникатт. Лысый, как колено...  
– Прекрати.  
– В общем, если ты, Тед Шмидт, захочешь заново выбрать меня, Эмметта Ханникатта, я буду счастлив заново выбрать тебя. Не потому, что ты нуждаешься во мне или я в тебе, а потому, что ты лучший человек, которого я знаю. И я хочу быть с тобой.   
– А если появится кто-то еще лучше? Или еще какой-то страстотерпец, и тебе станет его жалко?  
– Слушай, Тедди, мне вряд ли когда-нибудь будет кого-то жальче, чем самого себя, когда ты ушел. Пора наконец и о себе подумать.  
– Я тоже должен о себе подумать.  
– Думай. И если что надумаешь, звони. А лучше, приходи. 

Достав из сумки гвоздь, я вручил его Теду.

– Держи свой талисман. В какую стену захочешь, в такую и вобьешь.

На этом мы и распрощались. Я вернулся домой и привел в порядок сад. Крокусы, посаженные Тедом, как раз вылупились. Полив их, я сел за реферат – и стал ждать.

Закончить с рефератом я не успел.


End file.
